


and I fear being singular, being one, is something damned near impossible for someone like me

by elegantidler



Series: Gotham-verse Edward Drabbles [11]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantidler/pseuds/elegantidler
Summary: Oswald was right, he's the only one





	and I fear being singular, being one, is something damned near impossible for someone like me

It took him a long time to realize anything was different, but once he did, it was all he could think about. 

He hadn’t had any hallucinations in weeks. No voices whispering in his ear, no reflections moving on their own. 

He’d been struggling with them for most of his adult life, trying desperately to ignore them, to get them to stop but they were always there, mocking and goading.

But he hadn’t been doing anything differently these past weeks. Why had they stopped? What was different? 

He knew the answer almost as soon as he asked the question but he didn’t know how to process it. 

The thing that was different was Oswald. 

Oswald, who had visited him in Arkham and seen him at his absolute lowest. Oswald, who had killed Mr. Leonard with him and seen him at his cruelest. Oswald, who ate breakfast with him with soft sunlight streaming through the window. Oswald, who sat in the living room with him after a long day, enjoying each other’s company in comfortable silence. Oswald, who had defended him against Butch. 

Oswald, who had seen all the worst parts of him. 

Oswald, who had saved all of him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Portrait in Graphite and Ornamental Hagiography by C. Dale Young: https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/poem/portrait-graphite-and-ornamental-hagiography


End file.
